Red Tides
by mobius20
Summary: Submarine warfare against an invisible enemy


Red Tides  
  
Hydross, a planet entirely covered by water. Here is where the greatest naval battles of the Great War were fought.  
  
The Antares class sub was the newest addition to the ARM navy. Armed with 6 torpedo tubes, 15 nuclear missiles, 36 cruise missiles, and 2 flak cannons for when it surfaced it was a literal fortress. Protected by three layers of corbamite plating, the strongest armor found, it was nearly indestructible. On board was long-range sonar and radar it could pick up other ships at a greater range than anything afloat. However, the rose was not without its thorn. It took a phenomenal amount time, energy, and metal to produce one. Under the nanolathe of a Commander it would take 55 hours to make one of these gargantuan subs, and because of this, only 5 were commissioned, 2 of them on Hydross. At 732 meters long, 174 meters wide, 267 meters from high it was larger than two Core capital subs. There were 3 types of torpedoes on board guided, unguided, and neutrino. The neutrino torpedo was like a mini neutron missile. With 2500 megatons of power behind it, it could destroy an entire fleet with a single shot. But it was never used because the shockwave would crush the Antares like a beer can if were not far enough away, precisely 5 kilometers away. It was there to frighten the enemy rather than to kill it. Only 3 neutrinos were kept on board. The corresponding tube was placed at the front of the ship because neutrinos do not seek onto their targets. The other 5 tubes were distributed 2 on either side and one in the back. Two tubes were for unguided torpedoes, the forward tubes, three tubes were for guided torpedoes, the two back tubes and the rear tube. Needless to say, the sub was well equipped.  
  
Hydross: Sector 343.97: 12,28,7528: Post War 4021  
  
"Antares sub code number 209. Requesting permission to dock. Respond." Captain Harrison removed his finger from the transmittion switch and waited for a reply. "Antares 209, this is city Aquelea. Permission granted, proceed to bay 91." Harrison gave the order to dock in bay 91. Aquelea was a spaceport and a refueling station. He needed to refuel, get repairs, and stock up on food and ammo. They would also be receiving some new hands. In just about twenty minutes the sub was docked and the 254-man crew emptied into the city. The crew was on leave but Captain Harrison had no time to himself today, he had business to do. Harrison walked into the Arm military complex located in the heart of the city. There wasn't any receptionist or guards because sensors made a readout of if the person is allowed in the building or not. He continued down the hall and entered an elevator. He pressed the button for the seventh floor. The elevator raised him towards his destination. When he got off the elevator he remembered why he hated getting new recruits. They all thought they could change the world and when they realize they can't, they're usually dead. He entered the Commandant's office. "Ah, Captain Harrison. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Please, please sit down." He gestured for Harrison to sit in the seat in before his desk. "No, thank you sir. I'd rather stand." "Whatever you like." The Commandant was an old veteran of the Great War. His skin looked like an iron needed to be taken to it. His beard and hair were grey with his age. "Let's get down to business. Here are the new recruits that have been assigned to your ship. Crew's are already making any repairs and other details that you need done to your ship." "Thank you sir." Harrison turned and left the office. The Commandant wanted to appear busy but Harrison knew that when he left the office the Commandant was practicing his putting stroke with his secretary. Harrison examined the list in his hand. His eyes became transfixed on a single name, Eve Young. A female. He knew there were women in the Arm military but his ship only had males. He hoped to God she was an eyesore so he wouldn't have to worry about harassment or any of the crewmen fighting for her. All he could do was hope, because there was no way to get a recruit reassigned to a different vessel. All the way back to the dock he couldn't shake his mind from the thoughts of his new recruit. Would she be mediocre looking or a knockout? He would know soon because he was told the new recruits were waiting at the dock for him.  
  
Rumors were floating through the crew. "Heard we have a chick for a new recruit." One man said. "Well I heard she's got a hot body." Another would reply. By this time, the entire crew was back on board the Antares. Men gathered along the passage on which the recruits would walk, all of them acting like they were busy but they were there to get a glimpse of the new recruit they talked so much about.  
  
Harrison walked onto the docks and saw four uniformed men all standing at attention when he came walking towards them. But there was no sign of the female. He walked over to the four new recruits, "Good, you apparently have discipline." He looked around, "Where is the fifth recruit that was supposed be here?" "She is petting that animal ten yards behind you. Sir." The recruit on the far left spoke up. Harrison turned and there she was with her back to him. She was on her knees petting some sort of creature; Harrison was never that good with wildlife. "Miss Young!" Harrison shouted in his commanding voice. He was quite irritated with her right now.  
  
Eve shot to her feet and saluted Harrison. "Sorry sir, it will never happen again sir." The dark blue beret on her head bore the Arm insignia. Beneath that, her hair was a glossy auburn cropped at the shoulders. Harrison quickly walked over to her still agitated. If it was one thing he could not tolerate, it was lack of discipline. And as far as he could tell, Miss Young had it in spades. Her white blouse was ruffled were it was tucked into her navy blue pants and the end of her ascot, blue in color, hung between her ample breasts. She was very attractive, but what caught the attention of Harrison the most were her eyes, steel grey. They were haunting and there was something about them that made Harrison think he did not have an easy life. "Why weren't you in line with the others, Miss Young?" Harrison asked as calmly as he could, but a little of his agitation showed through. "I do not know, sir." Eve answered as honestly as she could without making the Captain seem foolish. "Just make sure you behave like a military personal from now on." Harrison towered over the petite women. He was a commanding six nine, while she was only five four. "Do you understand, Miss Young?" "Completely, sir." She said timidly. Harrison turned and motioned for her to join the other recruits. Once she was in line Harrison introduced himself and gave them their orders for the day. "Welcome to the Arm Navy, I am Captain Harrison of the Antares 209. This class of vessel is special in the sense that cabins are supplied to the crew. Two people are assigned to each cabin and the people who you room with can be changed. Now, I will take you through a brief tour of my ship and then you'll report to your respective cabins for further instructions." Harrison led the recruits down the top hatch and into the belly of the sub. Harrison began describing the rooms they passed through. "This here is the decompression chamber, if you ever are sent into the water to make quick repairs you'll first have to stay here for a few hours before you can reenter the ship." The room was just a cube with a bench. All painted a cold grey. "Pull down that hatch and lock both air locks." Harrison ordered and since Eve was the last one down she followed his commands. She pulled down the hatch and latched it shut. Then she descended the ladder and strained to pull shut the second airlock. Already she hated the men she came here with, because first, they didn't warn her that the Captain was coming out on the docks, and here when they didn't offer to help her even though they knew she was straining to shut the second airlock. The massive door to the decomp room was opened by a muscular black man. Harrison stepped into the small hallway. The recruits followed. "Here is the primary hallway. Not much to look at here. Let's keep moving." He led them down a staircase and into the command areas. "This here is the weapons command station. These computers show the officers if there is an enemy near, where its located, and what weapons can shoot at it." Men were jammed in like sardines along the computers, all looking busy but Eve knew that this ship would not be manned like this and the only reason they were here was so they could see her. She had mixed feelings about this, part of her was proud that all of these men would gather just to see her, the other part felt angry that they had nothing better to do than just stare at her body. She wished she could just slap every one of them. "This is the sonar and radar room. These systems are extremely sensitive. They have a range of eight miles, fifty percent higher than the longest range systems of the Core." Harrison's voice just trailed off as Eve bored. Several of the men were following them from the other rooms. She didn't care what the Captain was saying she knew what her job was she was here to replace one of the men that was killed in action, watching one of the sonar screens. Boring but it paid well. They passed through the mess hall, cabin area, kitchen, and navigation rooms. All of them were either grey, blue, or white. Finally, the Captain gave the five of them the keys to their cabins. When Eve got to her cabin she just wanted to take a long hot shower. Everything they could possibly need was given to them. So there was no need for luggage. There wasn't anybody else here so Eve figured that her roommate was either working or she didn't have one. She hoped it was the later. Either way she would have enough time to take a shower without being interrupted. She found the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. The water automatically turned on and gave Eve a jump-start. She shut the door and adjusted the temperature of the water.  
  
Rick walked into his cabin half dead from working in the reactor. Staggered into the bathroom stepped out of his clothes in a daze. Reached for the shower handle and pulled it open. He was about to step in when he heard a women scream in front of him. He came out of his trance and saw that a female was taking a shower in his cabin. The women jumped behind the shower door, pulled down the towel hanging on it. Realizing that he needed to cover himself, Rick plucked a towel up from the floor and wrapped it around himself. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" The women shouted. "I, uh, thought, um, I was alone." Rick stuttered thinking of something to say. "OH, so naturally, if you hear the shower running you step in!" The woman was fuming. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm not very alert when I'm done working." "Well pay more attention next time!" "Next time?" Rick was perplexed. "Yeah, next time! I'm your roommate dickhead!" "Oh." "Damn straight! Now, get out of here so I can dry off!" Wanting to avoid any further altercations, Rick grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom.  
  
Hydross: Sector 348.89: 12,29,7528: Post War 4021  
  
"Captain's Log: On orders from the Commandant I am taking my ship to patrol the Venesian Trench at 78,000 feet. I'm not sure what ships he's expecting us to find at that depth but I will follow his orders just the same."  
  
Rick woke up at 8:30 AM. His new roommate wasn't in the room when he came out of the shower, he just figured her shift was up. But she should've been back by now. No, matter. Rick had more important things to do, like contemplate the great mystery of the world, which slime ridden food to order from the Cafeteria. It wasn't that the food was terrible, some of it was actually a little tasty but all of it was covered in a weird transparent ooze. Just then he heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open. Obviously, his roommate has returned. When the door swung entirely open, Rick could see that she was supporting herself on the steel frame. She pushed off from the frame and slowly shuffled her way to the couch about ten feet away, all the while hunched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Rick thought to himself 'yep, she's back, and drunk out of her mind.' That's where she spent all that extra time, killing brain cells at the bar in the recreation area. He put the book down he was reading, making sure to keep his page, and walked over to her so he could help her sit down. He reached for her arm, but he pulled it back when he saw that her body was purging itself of the excess alcohol, through regurgitation. He grimaced at the thought that he will eventually have to clean it up. He waited for her regurgitations to subside before he gently grabbed her arm. He helped her move over to her bed, although he was doing most of the work. With partly slurred speech she spoke, "You don't have to do this." "Well I don't want you to kill yourself falling or something." "But that's the idea." Her response sent chills through his spine. What happened to her to make her like this. She laid on the bed and fell into an alcohol-induced sleep.  
  
"Captains Log: began patrol along the Venesian trench. Dropping to depth decreed by the Commandant. Picking up abnormal sounds on audio. However, we have been unable to locate the source."  
  
A few hours passed, Rick's roommate stirred and awoke. "Oh, shit. My head feels like someone took a jackhammer to it." She said while she rested her head on her upturned palms. "Do you want anything before I leave for my shift?" Rick asked. "Do you have any codacilophen?" Her voice was very weak. "Codacilophen?! What are trying to do, knock out a sea serpent? That some powerful shit. But no I don't have any." Rick hoped she wasn't serious about that remark. "I always take it for my hangovers." "Holy shit." Either she was one tough women or she was still out of her senses. "Well, I've got to go." He started to the door but halted. "I just remembered, I don't even know your name." "Eve. Eve Young." She remained motionless. "I'm Rick Anthony, pleased to meet you Eve." "Likewise." She didn't sound sincere but it could have been just the hangover. She laid back down and put her hand on her head. Rick exited the room for his shift at the reactor.  
  
"An Antares class sub was spotted coming this way sir." "Scramble the Poltergeists." "Yes, sir." Three small, sleek subs jetted out of the pen and cloaked.  
  
Still suffering from a slight headache Eve had a difficult time concentrating on her sonar readout screen. She could only keep eye contact with the screen for only a few moments then the brightness would cause her headache to pulse even stronger, then she would have to look away to rest her weary eyes. This cycle continued for hours until Eve could take no more. She stood up, asked the man next to cover for her, and began to wend her way back to her room with her headache pounding all the way. Eve shut the door behind her as she entered the dark room. She turned the lights on and collapsed on the couch. "Oh shit. I'm never drinking again." Every time she got hungover, she told herself this but it only lasted a week or so. At which time she would start all over again. "I'd sell my soul to Beelzebub himself if he could just get rid of this damn headache." Eve was not religious, but at times like this she wished there was a god that could lift this agony from her. Eve suffered in silence.  
  
"Antares within range, fire at will."  
  
Three high-speed torpedoes slammed into the starboard side of the Antares. But because of its size the ship hardly rocked. The crew that was not on duty didn't even know they were under attack. But for the active crew it was a different story. The crew was frantic trying to find where the torpedoes came from. "There's nothing on sonar, I mean there's NOTHING on sonar." "It's quieter than a church mouse out there. Whatever it was it was on a hit and run attack." They spoke too soon, three more torpedo slammed into her stern. "Leaks on deck nine and four, repair crews get over there now." Again it was quiet. Anticipating another barrage everyone was on the edge of their seats. "I have something, it's not much, but it's coming at us fast." He took a look at its trajectory. "She's on a suicide run!" "Evasive action." Captain Harrison ordered. But the fast ship adjusted and self-destructed four yards away, inflicting serious damage and causing the ship to slowly yaw.  
  
Eve jumped at the sound of the explosion. No warning signal came after so she was about to lay down when she saw that the glasses on the tables were sliding off. "What the hell?"  
  
"Keep our top up helmsmen!" Harrison barked. "Adjusting, sir." The helmsmen replied. "Two more coming in. One on top, the other beneath." "Pull to the side, and fire at them." Harrison commanded. "Torpedo bank three, open fire." Two torpedoes were fired off in rapid succession. They began to pitch, yaw and twist in the water racing towards their targets. Both found their marks in the bow of each sub. Normally the subs would survive, but under the higher pressures of this depth, the subs were crushed. "Well men, mark up two kills for us." Harrison said proudly.  
  
In the reactor, the labor was tiresome. Between the heat and long hours, it was probably the most demanding job on the sub. But the men that worked there were as closely knit as a family. They would talk about anything to take their minds off the incredible heat, which sometimes reaches 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Today, their conversations were of the new recruits. "What'd ya' think of da newbies?" One said. "Not bad, but dat one dude looks a fag to me." Another replied. "I think he is a fag." "Jesus Christ, I think they'd let just about anybody in dese days." A third man joined the conversation as they worked. "Got dat right." "Yeah, and what 'bout that gorgeous bitch that came in with 'em?" "That's one hot mama!" "I'd kill to be the dude roomin' with her." "That'd be me ya' gotta kill then." Rick replied coyly as he jumped in the conversation. "You?! Rick, you gotta be kidden' me?" "You're the guy that'd pass up a free piece." "Man, Rick, please tell me dat you're gonna at least try to get some off that chick." The ringleader said. "I don't know man, from what I seen last night, she might got some problems with her head. Ya know what I mean." "Oh, one of those deals." "Ya, she got whacked out of her mind just cause I accidentally walked in on her shower." "You saw her naked?!" One of them replied shocked. "Just a quick glimpse." "But still."  
  
"We have found a weakness in the Antares system design." "What is it?" "It is designed to handle our regular class subs. So if we increase the speed, and add a cloaking device to one of our capital subs, we may be able to destroy them." "Well, do it then."  
  
Hydross: Sector 369.09: 12,30,7528: Post War 4023  
  
"Captains Log: The small attack that transpired yesterday delivered more damage than expected. The main connector to the Cruise missile tubes was damage and the hatches may not open when any missile is launched. So we will not be using them until we return to Aquelea on our next round. We are passing through Core territory as I speak. We are out of the Venesian Trench and have full sonar range. But we are still picking up nothing. I have a strange feeling that the Core is hiding just beyond our range, studying us."  
  
It was the dullest day in Eve's life, nothing on sonar, no headache to occupy her mind, no nothing. Her ten hour shift felt like days and by the time it was over she could hardly wait to go to her cabin. "Who thought war could be this boring?" Eve said to herself as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. She opened the door entered her room and shut the door. She took a few steps then threw herself onto the couch. "How were the slave mines?" Eve flinched in surprise to the voice but then realized it was only Rick. "Dull, as hell." Eve said as she sat upright. "Sounds like you're feeling better." "That hangover was nothing, I've had worse." "Why do you do that to yourself?" "Long story." "Come on, tell me. We're not pressed for time or anything." "Ok. Sit down. I think it started when I was nine. I lived on a planet that was on the edge of Arm territory so I saw my share of battles. My father served in the war. He was to be transported on an old class space transport to a further planet, I can't remember which. I could see the takeoff pad from my bedroom window, and when his ship took off, it climbed about a mile then blew up right there in front of my eyes." Eve stopped to wipe a trace of a tear forming in her right eye. She had lost eye contact with Rick and was know talking into the floor. "Then when I was fifteen the town I lived in was being attacked by Core foot-soldiers. Me, my older sister, my mother, and my baby brother were waiting to get on one. We had to split up because there wasn't enough room on one of the last transports for all of us so me and my sister took it and our mother and brother would take the next one. It was fine until we had to cross a bridge spanning one of the ravines." She stopped again to get control of her emotions. "The transport I was on made it across but before my mother could a Core fighter flying low took the bridge out sending the transport with my mother and brother in it to the bottom of the ravine. The Core could have just let us go. We were only civilians crossing that bridge. They killed them in cold blood, they killed them all." Eve had began to break up when she started to talk about the Core. When she stopped, she began to cry uncontrollably. Rick reached over and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He would have said something but her story left him speechless for the first time in his life. Without warning Eve lunged at Rick and grasped his big shoulders and buried her face into his chest. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything." Eve failed to repress her emotions and they came flooding forth. Stroking her hair, Rick said, "It's alright. It'll be ok." After a few minutes Eve regained control of her emotions. "Sorry about that." Eve apologized as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and eyes away. "It's perfectly fine." Rick replied in as comforting a voice as he could muster. "I don't like to lose it like that." They sat in silence for a few moments breaking the silence Eve said, "But that's not the entire story. Several years later I got married, the draft called him up to the military. I didn't know what happened but all I know is that one day he was supposed to come home, he didn't show up. But instead one of the men from his squad told me that he was killed in action." She was about to have another outburst of tears but this time she held it back. "That night I went to the bar and got drunk for the first time in my life. The next week I was getting funny feeling in my stomach. So I went to the doctor and he told me that I had a miscarriage. I killed my baby." She began to cry again. "Now you don't know that." Rick said trying to alleviate her pain. "I know but I can't shake the feeling that I did. But from that point on, I had bouts with depression and I would get drunk each time." "How long ago was that?" "Two years." That would put her around twenty-two. That young and she suffered more than most people that reach the centennial mark. She just wanted the suffering to end. "I don't want you to go get drunk tonight, do you hear me?" Rick figured that her telling how she ended up the way she is might make her depressed. Biting her lip to hold back the tears, Eve nodded her head. "Now try to calm down, I'll go get us something to eat."  
  
"Additions to the capital ship completed. It now moves at 43 meters per second. Almost twice as fast as the Antares. We have made a break through, the cloaking device on the capital ship will allow the sub to fire without uncloaking, and we also added sonar jamming equipment on board. It is completely invisible." "Excellent." "Since the Antares is nearing the port of Aquelea, the sub will be positioned far enough away from the city so the Antares cannot call for backup." "We will win this war yet."  
  
Hydross: Sector 343.97: 12,31,7528: Post War 4021  
  
"Captains Log: We have finished one go around of the trench, three more to go. I have reported our incident to the Commandant. To my surprise there have been no harassment complaints on the part of our new female recruit. Repairs are being done on the ship. Night has fallen and I have delayed in our setting out. I have allowed my crew to stay in the city for the night. We will set out in the morning."  
  
"Hey, Eve, did you hear? The Captain gave the crew permission to go off duty in the city tonight." Rick said as he jogged into the room. He was abnormally jovial. "Yes, I know." "And you were going to stay here on board the ship?" Rick was puzzled. "Yes." Eve said as she lowered the novel she was reading. She removed her glasses she needed for reading, but normally she didn't need them. "Is that a sin or something?" "No, but I thought you'd like to go get a real meal and see a movie or something." A smile formed across Eve's delicate lips, "Are you trying to ask me out on a date Mister Anthony?" "Um, yeah." He was amazed at her perception and a little nervous, this was only the second time he had the guts to ask a women out. Eve stood up, placed her glasses on the table next to her, "Why I'd be delighted to." Now that she thought of it, a night on the town might do her some good. "You will!" That was the first time his offer was accepted. "That's great!"  
  
"The fixed up capital sub is in position to intercept the Anatares just as it leaves radio contact with the city Aquelea. Which from the time they leave tomorrow morning it will be seventeen hours from now." "Keep me posted."  
  
Captain Harrison didn't want to go into the city, he preferred to stay with his sub. He didn't feel right on land, it didn't move right. He loved his sub as much as a man could love a machine, maybe even more. Maybe too much.  
  
Sitting in a medium priced restaurant, because Rick couldn't afford anything more, Eve and Rick were slowly eating their meals as they engaged in an amiable conversation. "So, how long have been in the Arm navy?" Eve asked between bites. "Seven years. All of them on Antares 209." Rick said with a full mouth. His manners weren't quite up to par. Eve didn't mind. "How many times have been in battle?" "Counting that one a few days ago, thirty or something like that." "And you haven't been sunk yet!" Eve was impressed. "I don't think there is anything that can sink that sub." "Wow." "I'm sorry that I asked you to tell me what happened to your family earlier." "It's okay, I usually feel better after I tell someone that. Well, at least for a little while." "But it still wasn't my place." They finished their meals. After Rick paid for the meals, they left the restaurant. "It's getting late, maybe we should get back to the ship." Rick suggested. "I have a better idea, how about we go get a hotel room." Eve said sliding her hand up Rick's side.  
  
They found a hotel relatively easily despite the heavy traffic. They got a room with a double bed upon Eve's request. "Room 234, here it is." Rick said as they came up on the their room. He unlocked the door with the key given to him by the receptionist. Eve entered the room first and turned on the light. The room was a little small but it was sufficient. There was a double bed, just as Eve requested, a small stand to either side of it. On the stands stood short lamps that gave off low amounts of light. A bathroom door and a window were the only objects that cluttered a bare wall. Eve removed her shoes and tossed them into a corner. Rick secured the lock and moved towards the bed. Eve was sprawled on the bed enjoying its softness. "It's so soft." She said giddily. It was obvious since the mattress seemed to mold into the shape of her body. Eve gazed at Rick standing a few feet from the bed. "Why don't you come over here and join me?" Eve said enticingly. Rick kicked off his shoes and nervously walked towards the bed. Elevating herself to her knees, Eve met him with a kiss. Rick was a little hesitant at first, but he eventually relaxed and allowed her tongue to slip between his lips. He returned the act. Slowly they lowered onto the bed, never breaking contact. For several minutes they lay there kissing as their hands explored each other's bodies. Rick was not a virgin, but each of his encounters had been with call girls. He had never had a woman the way he was having Eve. Eve broke the kiss and whispered softly into his ear, "I want you." Their hands ceased exploring and began to strip each other. A shirt flew across the room and landed by the door, another on the window. Other garments were distributed around the room as if they were in a hurricane. Only Rick's underwear covered his body, while Eve was entirely naked. She was beyond beautiful, the low light cast delicate shapes across her soft skin. Eve pressed her breasts against him. Rick pulled off his underwear with help from Eve's gentle hands. Eve sat up, straddling Rick's waist. Then it happened. The world outside disappeared. The room began spinning around them, then it faded away. All of their worlds now were each other. Eve lost count on how many times she climaxed. It was a long time since she last had sex, for some people it would be too long. Several minutes of lovemaking seemed to go on for hours. Time stood still for them. Eve let out a cry of ecstasy, as Rick sprayed his seed inside her. Eve collapsed beside Rick on the bed exhausted. For a few minutes they lay in silence. Breaking the silence Eve said, "Wow." "Wow." Rick agreed. The faint moonlight penetrated through the gap in the window blinds spraying a silvery white light across every surface in the room.  
  
Rick woke up to the sound of the alarm. It was 5 AM. He thought last night was a dream, but when he saw Eve's nude, sleeping body pressed against his, he knew it was true. Rick turned off the alarm and climbed out of bed so as to not disturb Eve. The ship was to leave port at 7:30 AM so they had plenty of time to get dressed, showered and back to the sub.  
  
"Performing scan--negative. Shift position 30 degrees. Performing scan--negative. Shift position 30 degrees..."  
  
Eve pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and let out a yawn. She kicked the blankets off and pulled on a robe supplied by the hotel. Rick stepped out of the shower dressed in his Arm uniform. "Hey, there, beautiful. You finally decide to wake up." "Ya know," Eve said as she stepped into his arms and they embraced. "You could have woke me up." "I would have, but you looked so serene, I didn't have the heart to disturb you." "Admit it, you just didn't want to wake me because you wanted to stare at me a little more." Eve said jokingly. "You got me." Rick responded playing along. Eve looked at the clock, 6:13 AM, "Oh, shit! We have to get back to the ship!" Eve quickly gathered her clothes and pulled them on. "Aren't you going to take a shower first?" "Not enough time." Eve said as she pulled the last bit of clothing over her head. "By the time we sign out of here, and get onto the street, we'll only have thirty minutes or so to get to the ship. We'll have to walk since the taxi's don't run this early." "Damn! You're right!" Rick said as he grabbed the last of his belongings and stuffed them into his pockets. They ran out the door and hurried as fast as they could to sign out and get down to the docks.  
  
They made it back to the ship with a few minutes to spare.  
  
"Captains Log: We left port six hours ago. Traveling at top-flight speed, no anomalies detected as of yet. We will be reaching maximum communication range in four hours. Orders have not changed." "Maintain course helmsmen." Harrison directed as he drifted around the command room.  
  
The Antares' reactor was straining to keep up with the demands the ship's maximum speed inflicts. Cooling rings needed to be changed every thirty minutes and water needed to be pumped in continuously just to keep the reactor from overheating. If there was a drawback to the design of the Antares, the reactor would be it. It was barely powerful enough to power the ship, if any extra drains were put on it, it would overheat. Since it was a new style anti-matter reactor, it wouldn't just shutdown, it would explode and take the sub and everything within a hundred miles with it.  
  
Rick was grateful that his shift wasn't for another five hours, and by that time, the ship would have entered the trench and be forced to slow down to a crawl. Something was telling him that something terrible looming over them. It was like an icepack in his soul, chilling him to the core. Rick didn't believe in foresight and intuition but he couldn't shed this feeling.  
  
Eve stared at the green sonar screen. Nothing was out there, not even a measly sea serpent. Then the screen flickered and became scrambled. "What the hell?" Eve said as she hit the screen. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. "That was weird."  
  
"The Antares has been spotted she's moving at maximum speed. The capital sub will intercept in three minutes." "Very good."  
  
"Rick. I'm back." Eve said aloud as she entered her cabin. She heard the water running. "Must be taking a shower." She said to herself. She sat on the couch to wait for Rick. Since the bar on board put out a karaoke machine, she thought they could go down for a little while before he had to work. Meanwhile, she retrieved her reading glasses on the table, found her novel, and dove into the story. Eve had barely begun to read when she felt the sub shake. She heard Rick babbling something in the bathroom. In a few moments Rick shot out of the bathroom, his clothes sticking to him because he didn't dry off completely. "We're under attack!" "How can you tell?" "The computer automatically shuts off the water running to this area and sends it to the reactor." "What do we do then?" "You stay here, I have to get to the reactor."  
  
"Direct hit. Fire again. Then move to the other side of the sub, then fire again."  
  
The Antares took another hit into the starboard side. This one inflicted a heavier toll. It struck torpedo tube 4, leaving it useless.  
  
"Where are those shots coming from?" Harrison demanded. "I don't know sir, the screens are blank. There's nothing out there." "There is something out there! The ship didn't move like that for no reason. Open the external camera view screen." A bank of monitors lowered from the ceiling and turned on, showing what was going on outside the sub. "Where is it?! It just fired, if it cloaks, it can't recloak that fast!" Then the monitors showed a torpedo launch from nothing but water and hurl itself at the Antares. "Evasive action!" But the torpedo was too fast, it slammed into the port side of the sub. Another shot came, this one was obviously a planned one, it slammed into a water intake valve for the reactor cooling system. The unseen enemy was systematically knocking the reactor out of commission. "What the fuck?! That ship didn't uncloak when it fired." Harrison pointed out. "We're in some deep shit if we can't see it or target it. That sub can just move around us, shooting at its leisure." Another shot knocked out another water intake valve. One more and the reactor would not have enough coolant to keep from overheating. The magnetic seals holding the anti-matter in would break causing the anti- matter to explode. "Shut down all unnecessary systems!" Harrison ordered. "We have to keep that reactor from overheating." The electricity and heating was shut off to the cabin area. "We have to do something. Or that thing will blow us to hell." "Like what?! Shoot at something we can't see! The only torpedoes that will fire without a lock are the unguided torpedoes and those things are slow as hell." Harrison was lost, he couldn't find a way out of their predicament.  
  
The situation at the reactor was worse. The temperature was climbing, it was now at 137 degrees. The men couldn't last too much longer without dying from heat prostration, even in their heat protection suits. And if the men had to evacuate the reactor chamber because of the heat the cooling bars would melt and the reactor would overheat.  
  
Eve tried to keep her mind off of the battle, but when the power went out, she couldn't help but think about it.  
  
The torpedoes kept coming, one after another. It was almost like a chain. The armor was giving way in areas and the watertight doors fell down in those places to keep the water from flooding the ship. Then the firing stopped. Silence was the only sound.  
  
Emergency lighting was activated and the hull was reaching breach point. Luckily, the reactor was still staying below critical mass and would not overheat, yet. "I think he's out of ammo." "I don't think so, he's waiting to see what we do." Harrison was familiar with Core battle procedures. The ship was resting on the sea floor. The engine has been severely damaged and provided insufficient power to move the giant vessel. "Think people. We have to find someway to destroy that thing." Harrison voiced to the crew in the command room. "We can try to find it using the energy location device." The helmsmen suggested. "The reactor can't put out that much power to run it without overheating." Harrison knocked down that proposal. "I know how to find that sub." A voice crackled over the intraship radio. "Who is this?" Harrison demanded. "Eve Young, sir." "The female! Well, tell me, how do we kill that ship." Harrison said in a patronizing voice. "Water disturbance. Every ship has to push water when it moves. So if you can like put something into the water, the sub will have to push it to move through the water." "That can work." The helmsmen said. "We have some ball bearings that were for replacements in the engine. We can load them onto some torpedoes, fire a spray of them into the water, and when the sub hits them we'll be able to see the sub as clear as day." "We got a plan!" Harrison was excited that they might be able to live this attack. "Torpedo bays, listen..." Harrison explained what they had to do and they followed the orders. Then the torpedo barrage began again. This time they weren't in any specific areas, they landed all over the hull of the sub. The enemy was trying to collapse the hull of the ship. "Hurry up with those damn torpedoes!" Harrison commanded. "Done, sir." "Fire them in a spray fashion around the ship." Harrison directed. The torpedoes fired around the ship and detonated at a specific distance sending the ball bearings throughout the water surrounding the Antares. Seconds ticked away like minutes, the tiny metallic balls began to fall. Soon it would be too late to see the sub. Tick. Tick. Tick. Then the sub pushed some of the spheres along the port side of the Antares. "FIRE ON THAT AREA!" Harrison shouted. Two torpedoes launched from bay three. They raced towards the hidden sub...and exploded on the side of the sub. "Fire again, rapid succession!" The tube began to pump out torpedoes like they were water. Ten torpedoes were released in five seconds and they kept firing. They each made their mark in the ghost submarine. The explosions seemed to melt into each other until they were one sinuous writhing mass of fire and metal. Pieces of the enemy sub were breaking off and falling to the bedrock below. "KEEP FIRING!" Harrison screamed over the intercom. The enemy sub had had enough punishment. Its hull collapsed and the reactor went consequentially. The battle was over.  
  
Hydross: Sector 343.97: 1,01,7529: Post War 4022  
  
The repair crews fixed the turbine engine enough to give them propulsion. The Antares limped back to Aquelea. The damage it suffered in the battle was far too great for any repairs to be economically efficient. The Antares 209's days of battle were over. Three days later it was torn apart for parts and scrap metal. Captain Harrison was assigned to command the battleship Millennium 463, nicknamed "Ol' Betsy." But he never found the pleasure he once had in commanding a ship as he did with the Antares 209.  
  
Empyreon: Sector 186.23: 1,01,7532: Post War 4027  
  
The Great War is over, the Core crushed, and the Core Consciousness smashed. Celebrations lasted for days. After four millennia of war and destruction, the Core are finally dead. Peace is now the ruler of the galaxy. But that was two years ago. The celebrations ended like they usually do, and children could play in the street without fear. Today the sun is shining brightly in the blue sky. A newly wed couple waits to board a transport for their honeymoon. They step up to the receptionist's desk. "Name, miss." "Eve. Eve Anthony." 


End file.
